


A Night In(n)

by Evan Penny (OldWillyPete)



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWillyPete/pseuds/Evan%20Penny
Summary: Two tired adventurers blow off steam after a long week on the road. Features futa x Woman sex. I challenged myself to write something very gentle and loving and I think I succeeded. This is a one-shot, I may reuse the names at some point but don't think I'll revisit these characters.





	A Night In(n)

After a week slogging through snow covered roads the inn should have been Heaven. Then Amberly found out there was only one room left and it was upstairs. She was pretty sure the stairs would do what a tribe of goblins couldn't and kill her. Thankfully Morgan was right behind her and they had paid a truly extortionate amount to have a copper tub brought to their room and hot water from the kitchens to fill it so they could get clean. The promise of that hot bath followed by an actual bed was the only thing keeping her going.

On arriving in their room Amberly dropped her pack in the corner and looked around. There was a large bed that looked clean, a tiny desk and chair, and a small chest. One wall was partially brick from the kitchen chimney so it was surprisingly warm for a room without a brazier.

Morgan brushed past her, hand brushing against her upper back, and took a seat at the desk while unbuckling the heavy leather of her armor. Amberly sat at the edge of the bed, she wanted to lie down, but the bath came first. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door and the innkeeper hauled in the promised copper tub that took up most of the empty space in the room.

It took awhile but the one of the serving girls hauled up bucket after bucket of steaming water until the tub was mostly full, as well as a bucket of soft cloths, soap, and a ladle. Amberly bit her lip and looked at Morgan who was writing something in her journal. “You're sure you don't mind me having the first bath?” She asked.

“Not at all, go ahead,” Morgan said waving a hand at the tub behind her. Amberly grinned and hung her robe on one of the coat hooks by the door. Her boots were tossed aside and then she stood and stripped off her shift and panties, carefully keeping her back to Morgan although she doubted the other woman would even turn around.

Amberly didn't even try to muffle her pleased groan as she sank into the water. Amberly concentrated for a moment and felt the jolt of magic leave her fingertips, instantly a cloud of steam rose from the water and it was just at the edge of being too hot. Behind her Morgan made a startled noise. “Sorry,” Amberly said, clearly not meaning it.

Amberly unbraided her hair and ladled hot water over her head. All the weariness of the road faded. She groaned and let the heat sink into her bones. She could soak for a few minutes before grabbing the soap. Time passed and then a cool hand brushed against her upper arm. Amberly gave a short scream which made Morgan laugh.

“Lean forward, I’ll wash your back for you.” Morgan said. Amberly glanced back and found Morgan kneeling behind her wearing a thin linen tunic, before nodding and complying. Strong hands brushed her hair over her left shoulder and then slowly rubbed a soft cloth over her back and shoulders in small circles.

Amberly tried not to groan as she hugged her knees and let Morgan help her. After a while Morgan draped the cloth over the edge of the tub and set her hands on Amberly's shoulders. She dug both thumbs into the knotted muscles at the back of Amberly’s neck, there was a moment of pain followed by exquisite relief. She groaned loud enough that their neighbors probably heard and didn't care. Morgan took her time working the tension out of Amberly's neck, shoulders and back. Truthfully she nearly fell asleep it felt so good to finally relax.

Amberly realized the massage had stopped when Morgan's hands came to rest on her sides, fingers splayed along her ribs. Morgan gently tugged her back so she was leaning against the back of the tub again. “You know,” hot breath against her ear made Amberly break out in gooseflesh despite the warm bath. “I’d always wondered if the stories about half-elves were true.”

“W-what,” Amberly stuttered in shock. “I'm n-not.”

“Mmmm,” Morgan's right hand slid slowly along her ribs, just under her breasts. “You don't have to lie to me, Amber,” Morgan's hand brushed over her stomach, fingertips brushed through the triangle of fine hair before parting to rest on either side of her now painfully erect cock. Amberly whimpered, waiting for the exclamation of horror. Instead soft lips pressed themselves against her neck just behind her ear and Morgan's fingers caressed up the length of her erection. “Try to relax, let me take care of you.”

Amberly wanted to do what Morgan asked but her whole body was tensed like a dwarven spring. Morgan's left hand moved to cup her right breast, gently squeezing her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Amberly moaned and arched into the other woman's touch. Morgan's other hand wrapped around her cock and she slowly began stroking up and down. Amberly clutched at the edges of the tub and squirmed, she’d masturbated before but this felt completely different.

The pace of Morgan's hand on her cock increased and Amberly desperately bit her knuckle to keep from moaning aloud. Without any conscious effort on her part Amberly's hips were thrusting to meet each stroke of Morgan's hand. There was no way she could last long like this. “M-morgan,” she gasped, “I’m…” Amberly trailed off in a strangled moan before she bit her hand again.

“It's okay, I want you to come for me,” Morgan said and then she lightly bit underneath Amberly's ear. Those words were all it took to send Amberly over the edge, her whole body locked up as she came. Morgan kept stroking her cock until Amberly collapsed against the tub, her whole body going limp. 

Amberly was just beginning to catch her breath when Morgan shifted and slipped her hands under her. Amberly gasped at the ease with which Morgan lifted her out of the bath and started to carry her to the bed. She just barely managed to wrap her arms around Morgan's neck and use a burst of magic to dry both of them off in a blast of hot air. 

Morgan let go of her back and did something to the bed before setting Amberly down, her upper body propped up by several pillows. Pulling off her tunic to reveal that she had nothing on underneath Morgan knelt beside the bed so that her eyes were level with Amberly's. Morgan leaned forward and brushed several strands of green hair away from Amberly's face, “are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Amberly answered softly. She reached out and took hold of one of Morgan's hands. “That was…” she trailed off, at a loss for words.

“A good start,” Morgan suggested. Amberly glanced down as Morgan ran her hand along her inner thigh, inches from her cock. The contrast of Morgan's pale hand against her bronze skin was erotic as all hell. Amberly couldn't believe it but she felt her cock stirring again.

“Morgan, please, go slow. I-I’ve never… I mean this is,” Amberly stammered only to fall silent when Morgan squeezed her hand and gave her a very intense searching look.

Morgan leaned forward and kissed Amberly's cheek, “I’m so sorry hun, if I’d known it was your first time…” she trailed off before shaking her head and looking away “I would have tried to make it better for you.”

Amberly shook her head, “it was amazing! I just, I don't know what to do now.” Amberly felt herself blushing, heat rushing from the top of her chest, up her neck, and to her cheeks. She turned her head not wanting Morgan to see her.

A cool hand came to rest on the side of her face, a thumb gently rubbing her cheek. Amberly let her head be turned so she was looking at Morgan again. Morgan leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Amberly's. She drew back and smiled, “Why don't you just lay back and relax. I'm going to suck that big beautiful cock and I want you to just watch your first time.”

Amberly gave the barest nod. Morgan drew her hand away and then carefully climbed onto the bed, straddling Amberly. She leaned down and they kissed again. Amberly had been kissed before but never like this; never had another naked body pressed against her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Morgan's neck, running her hand through the human woman's short hair.

They must have stayed like that for a while, Amberly wasn't aware of when it happened but she became aware of her erection pressing up against Morgan. Then she realized Morgan had wrapped two fingers around the the base of her cock and she gave a needy whimper into the kiss. Clearly enjoying herself Morgan squeezed and toyed with her erection drawing moans and whimpers from Amberly.

Finally Morgan broke the kiss and sat back straddling Amberly. Amberly looked down and her jaw dropped. Her cock was standing straight up and was resting against the other woman's stomach. It was so dark against her alabaster skin and reached half way to her navel. Amberly bit her lip as she took it in. It was then she noticed the other woman was completely hairless and she desperately wanted a closer look.

Morgan reached down and ran fingers over Amberly's cock, feather light strokes that left the woman gasping. It was only when Amberly thought she couldn't take it anymore that Morgan shifted, leaning forward to kiss Amberly's cheek, her throat, between her breasts, lower. The feeling of her cock pressing into the woman's body threatened to drive Amberly mad. Morgan crawled backward slowly, pressing kisses as she went until she pressed her lips just at the base of Amberly's cock which drew a strangled moan from her.

Amberly felt she might explode, she had the sheets bunched in her fists even as she couldn't take her eyes off the woman on top of her. Morgan's tongue flicked out to just barely caress her shaft before she shifted and kissed Amberly's inner thigh. Their eyes met and Amberly could tell she was smirking even as she kissed Amberly's thigh, tantalizingly close to her cock and balls.

"Please," Amberly whimpered. She couldn't say more than that. She didn't know what she wanted but she needed something. Touch, friction, anything to make her come.

"Mmm," Morgan nuzzled the base of her cock, kissing it. "Try to keep your eyes open and watch. You'll love it."

Amberly managed to nod and did as the woman instructed. Mostly. She couldn't help but close her eyes as a warm hand wrapped around her testicles and squeezed ever so gently. Then she felt a hot breath on her cock and her eyes flew open as Morgan ran her tongue from the base all the way to the tip in one slow lick, eyes locked on Amberly's as she did it. She then swirled her tongue around the tip, bright pink against the purple head and Amberly arched her back biting her lip against a moan.

Then Morgan's mouth engulfed the head of her cock and sucked. Hard. Amberly writhed, the sheets clutched in both hands. She managed to look down, meet the human woman's sparkling eyes and watched as she slowly lowered her head taking in half her length. It was like nothing Amberly had ever felt before and she had to release the sheet and bite her knuckle to muffle her moans.

Amberly had just gotten ahold of herself when Morgan started moving her head. The head of Amberly's cock never left her mouth but she kept working up and down the shaft. Involuntary Amberly had begun to thrust her hips up to meet Morgan. A hand ran up her thigh and and Amberly saw more than felt long fingers thread through the red curls of her pubic hair before a thumb and forefinger were wrapped around the base of her cock. She moaned, it wouldn't be much longer before she came.

Morgan used the hand on her cock to push Amberly down onto the bed. Amberly whimpered and looked down in time to watch the human woman lift her head completely off of Amberly's cock. A string of saliva connected Morgan's grinning mouth to the head of her cock. "Fuck! You're so fucking big," she said eyes shining.

Amberly whimpered again, squirming. Goddess she was so close. "P-please," she gasped.

"Are you close?" Morgan asked. Was she smirking? Amberly nodded frantically regardless. Morgan bit her lip for a second and then met Amberly's eyes. "Be a good girl and come in my mouth."

Morgan wrapped her lips around Amberly's cock again and sweet goddess she nearly came instantly. Then she watched Morgan slowly push her head down her shaft until she felt her cock touch the back of Morgan's throat. Holy fuck. Amberly moaned, clutching the sheets and completely unable to muffle herself.

Somehow, Morgan moved further, swallowing Amberly's cock. Amberly watched wide eyed as her entire cock disappeared into Morgan's mouth. Then the incredible sensation of Morgan's throat working, swallowing her cock, caught up to Amberly and she came. It was all far too much for her, she screamed in pleasure as rope after rope of cum was shot directly down Morgan's throat.

Morgan's hand lightly squeezed Amberly's balls, prompting another short scream as she continued to come. Somehow she managed to open her eyes and looked down. Morgan's nose was buried in the triangle of red pubes, her lips still kissing the base of Amberly's cock. But her eyes, though they were watering, were open and she met Amberly's gaze.

Amberly had no idea how long they lay like that. Her writhing in pleasure but meeting the human woman's eyes as she came. Morgan's throat milking her cock and hand toying with her balls. But eventually it had to end. Morgan pulled back off of her even as her cock gave a few last twitches and she came more. Morgan was left drooling cum and gasping for air while Amberly stilled, her whole body faintly aching from how overtensed she had been as she came.

Her eyes were getting heavy so Amberly closed them and sank into the pillows. She had never come twice in such a short time before. Or at the hands, well, mouth, of another person. Then she felt a tongue lapping at her cock and she gasped and looked down. Morgan was licking up the last of the cum that she hadn't been able to swallow. It was amazing to watch.

When Amberly's cock was clean Morgan crawled up her body. She leaned close, one hand on Amberly's cheek and their noses touched for just a second. Amberly still hadn't caught her breath. A calloused thumb encouraged her to open her mouth which was confusing but she obeyed. Morgan leaned close and a flood of something salty and incredibly hot poured into her mouth. Was this what cum tasted like? Then that thumb pressed on her chin and Amberly closed her mouth. She was so confused. Should she swallow?

Then Morgan's lips were pressed hard against her own, a tongue exploring her mouth. Amberly gave a confused moan but went along with what the other woman wanted. She hadn't caught her breath and could barely lift her head but that didn't seem to bother Morgan as they made out sloppy, tongues trading the mouthful of cum back and forth. Finally Morgan leaned back and visibly swallowed. Amberly took the hint and swallowed as well, her cum felt thick and still hot as it slid down her throat. She gasped for breath now, open-mouthed and staring at Morgan who smiled down at her.

Amberly was ready to sleep but confused. Wasn't she supposed to do something for Morgan now? The woman herself grinned and licked her lips, then she leaned down and carefully licked up some of the stray cum from Amberly's chin that had escaped during their kiss. Then she collapsed to the bed herself, laying on her side looking at Amberly with a satisfied smile.

"Are we-" Amberly started only to be cut off when a finger touched her lips. Morgan shushed her softly.

"You did great, hun. Now curl up and just let me hold you. We can try… other things… in the morning."

Amberly flushed, nervous but excited by the statement. With a groan of effort she lifted herself up and slid over, pressing her back to the human woman's chest. A strong arm slid around her, fingers splayed just under her breasts and Amberly found herself pulled back against into Morgan. The contrast of her breasts, soft skin, and the hard muscles of her stomach made Amberly want to squirm but she was exhausted. Being held like this her eyes were already starting to close.

Briefly the arm around Amberly disappeared and a heavy blanket was pulled up over her shoulders. Then Morgan was holding her again and she couldn't put off sleep any longer.


End file.
